


그녀와 그녀의

by prawn_hi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 오버워치
Genre: Angst, F/F, 앵슷
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawn_hi/pseuds/prawn_hi
Summary: 한국어입니다





	그녀와 그녀의

**Author's Note:**

> 한국어입니다

위도우메이커가 투항했다.  
정말 어이없게도 그리고 허무하게도 스스로가.  
돌아온 그녀는 모든 검사와 명령에 순순히 응했다.  
살의, 적의 항상 그녀가 지니고 있던 것들을 찾아 볼 수 없었다.

 

"옥스턴."

 

"네..네."

 

"그럴 필요 없어요."

 

앙겔라 박사가 걱정된다는 얼굴로 레나의 어깨를 감싸다 머리를 쓰다듬어주며 살포시 안았다.

오랜만에 안기는 품이네.

품에 안겨 부서지는 웃음을 뱉다 올라오는 눈가의 뜨거움에 힘이 픽 풀린 레나의 머리는 밀려오는 피로로 여전히 지끈거렸다.

 

 

눈이 뻐근하다.

"cherie. 또 보네?"

입 안에서 굴려지는 걸로 모자라 기분까지 굴리는 특유의 비꼬는 말투에 레나는 미간을 찌푸리며 고개를 들었고 그녀 앞에 한 쪽 입꼬리만 올린 보랏빛 피부의 여자가 서있다.

레나가 눈꼬리를 만지다 귀를 꽈악 잡으면 걱정 가득한 목소리로 "그러다 다쳐." 속삭이며 의미심장한 표정을 짓는다.

 

"남이사."

 

"우린 이제 적이 아닌데 왜 이렇게 전보다 못하게 굴까?"

 

"아멜리 라크루아. 손 떼."

 

올라간 입꼬리가 비틀어지며 짧은 갈색머리를 가지고 놀던 손이 찬찬히 멀어진다.

 

"왜 이름이 어색해?"

 

아이처럼 유치하게 도발하는 레나의 행동에 위도우메이커가 허리를 숙이며 웃었다.

 

"그럴리가. 트레이서."

 

레나 옥스턴은 항상 고개를 빳빳히 들고 어딘가를 응시했다. 멈춰서서 응시하면서도 무언가를 찾듯 눈을 굴렸다.  
과거에도 현재에도.  
또 지금도.

레나는 말라 비틀어진 입술을 살살 벗겨내다 저멀리서 들리는 발소리에 벌떡 일어난다.  
아... 비릿한 맛에 아랫입술을 말아 넣었다.

심문을 받기 위해 걸음을 옮기는 위도우메이커의 모습은 레나 옥스턴에겐 굉장히 어색했다.  
피부와 어울리는 차가운 얼굴로 방으로 들어가는 위도우메이커의 뒷모습을 묵묵히 바라보던 레나는 잠깐 돌아선 금색 눈과 마주했을때 말아넣었던 입술을 꽉 깨물었다.  
괜한 생각이 떠올라 머리를 흔들었다.

 

"위도우메이커."

 

"불렀니?"

 

"..아니야."

 

레나 옥스턴은 턱이 아려왔다. 이를 악문 탓이다. 목 뒤 쪽은 뻐근해오기 시작했고 아랫배가 묵직해지고 있다.

지금 분명 아무 일도 없다. 아무 일 없는데. 콕 집어 말할 수 없는 이상한 기분에 레나의 시선이 땅에서 벗어나질 않는다. 애꿎은 실밥만 잡아당기기를 반복할 뿐이었다.

 

"언제 다시 들어갈 수 있니?"

 

위도우메이커의 질문 하나로 레나의 머릿속은 더 어지럽게 변해버린다. 나비가 살짝 만든 바람이 토네이도가 된다는 나비효과마냥 사소한 대화일 뿐인데 레나의 심장이 빠르게 뛴다.

 

"나도 몰라."

 

"흐음.."

 

겨우 짜냈지만 잔뜩 기어들어가는 답 이후 들리는 톡톡 의자를 두드리는 다섯 손가락 소리는 경쾌와 거리가 멀었다.

오히려 느리고 미련이 가득했다.

마치 맹수가 사냥을 위해 발톱으로 흙을 갈 듯 긴 텀을 갖는 것만 같았다.

이게 뭐라고.

"그동안 잘 지냈니?"

 

온 몸의 털이 곤두선다 가슴이 눌리는 기분에 잔기침 두어번을 뱉는 그 순간 위도우메이커 입에서 깊게 들이키는 숨소리에 레나의 입에서는 터지듯 떨리는 숨이 흘러나왔고 얼굴이 뜨거워졌다.

 

'더워..'

 

시선 끝에 점점 다가오는 손이 보인다. 손 끝만 보이던 것이 손등 그리고 얇은 손목까지 보였을때 레나는 빨개진 목과 뜨거운 숨을 자켓 안으로 숨겼다. 급히 올라가는 지퍼 소리와 달리 느긋한 웃음소리가 귓가를 간지럽혔고 동시에 가슴을 울렁이게 만들었다.

 

위도우메이커는 이 고요함이 좋다.  
고요함과 어울리지 않는 이 후끈함. 그리고 옆에서 발버둥치는 꼬맹이도.

 

'..피어싱이 옛날이랑 다르네.'

 

"그동안 잘 지냈니?"

 

옛날에는 작았는데. 라는 시덥지않은 생각을 하다 눈을 굴리면 자주 보았던 그 얼굴이 보인다.

그래 그래야 너답지.

긴장이 풀리며 나른한 숨이 새어나왔다.  
어떻게 변했니. 그때 제대로 보지도 못했는데 옛날이랑 비슷해보이는데. 위도우메이커는 천천히 아주 천천히 다가갔다.  
모든게 빨갛게 변한 얼굴이 볼만 하다. 올라와있는 자켓 안으로 목이 빨갛게, 피어싱이 박힌 귀도 빨갛게.

내 손에 잡힌 이 여자의 손이 참 이쁘다.

 

"자기."

 

위도우메이커는 허리를 더욱 숙였다.  
그 말 뒤에 생략 된게 뭔지 잘 알지만 지금은 때가 아니란걸 더 잘 알기에 그녀는 잠시 뒤로 물러나기로 한다.

 

"기다리고 있으렴. 금방 끝나."

 

심문 받기 위해 들어가는 그 뒷모습이 이제 마지막이기를 비는 순간 돌아선 그녀의 눈과 마주했을때 계속 볼 수 밖에 없겠다라는 생각을 했다.

아슬아슬하게 걸려있으면 고개를 더 돌려 어떻게든 눈에 담았던 그 기억이 떠올랐다.

 

 

돌아올 것만 같았다.  
나와 비슷하다고 믿었기에 당신도 해낼 수 있을거라 생각했다.  
그가 당신을 끌어 안았을때, 그 눈을 봤음에도 한 순간이라 생각했기에 나는 외면했다.  
돌아왔다면 기억은 빛바래 사라졌을테지만 너는 끝내 돌아오지 않았다.  
그래도 잊을 수 있을 줄 알았다.  
하지만 그 곳으로 걸음을 옮겼을때, 누군가가 있었다.

어둠 속에서 우두커니 서있었다.  
텅 빈 집 안에 울리는 총소리  
그 찰나의 순간, 나는 안심했었다.

「아멜리!」

\- 행복해?  
\- 응.

그럼 그런 거겠지. 다른 사람도 아닌 네 말이 그렇다면, 분명 그런 거겠지.

 

 

'피곤해.'

 

트레이서는 기지개를 켰지만 피로는 여전히 어깨에 매달려있다. 무거운 눈꺼풀을 문지르던 그녀는 옆에서 느껴지는 인기척에 눈을 흘겼다.  
위도우메이커다.  
그녀가 굳이 자신의 옆에 자리하는 이유를 모르겠다. 무엇이 그녀를 끌어들이는지 알고 싶지 않다.

 

"cherie."

 

왜 자신을 부르는지 알고 싶지 않다.

 

"꺼져."

 

"지난번보다 더 까칠하네?"

 

"왜. 당신에게 친절하게 대해야한다는 규칙도 없잖아."

 

보고를 핑계로 등을 돌리자 위도우메이커는 잡지 않고 멀어지는 그녀를 응시할 뿐이었다.

트레이서는, 그러니까 레나 옥스턴은 그녀가 자신을 지켜본다는걸 애써 모르는 척했다. 그럴수록 위도우메이커는 주변을 맴돌았다.  
예전에 자신이 했던거처럼.

 

"문제가 있어."

 

"..네?"

 

레나는 상관의 말을 믿을 수 없었다. 결과에 그녀는 하나 하나 반박했지만 돌아온건 의심뿐, 더 피곤해진 얼굴로 사령실 밖으로 뛰쳐나왔다.  
그 눈이 생각났다. 레나는 마른 세수만을 반복하다 주저앉았다.

 

「그녀는..」  
「믿지 않는 눈치군.」

 

"퍽이나 믿겠어요, 사령관님.."

 

위도우메이커가 투항한 후 많은 일이 벌어졌다. 너도 나도 취재를 하겠다고 들어오는 기자는 약과였다. 더한 일을 막는게 트레이서의 주된 일이 되버렸다.

 

"더이상 엮이고 싶지 않아요."

 

"어쩔 수 없어요. 레나."

 

앙겔라는 그녀의 손에 홍차잔을 쥐어주며 어깨를 도닥인다.

 

"가볼게요."

 

닫힌 문을 등지고 차트를 넘기던 앙겔라는 복잡한 얼굴로 머리를 쓸어넘긴다.

 

"어쩌다 이렇게 된건지.."

 

과거 그녀의 껍질이 현재의 모든이를 괴롭힌다.

 

 

"레나 옥스턴."

또다.  
뒤에서 들리는 자신의 본명에 레나는 우뚝 서버린다. 경계하는 얼굴로 허리를 굽혀 도망가듯 빠르게 걷지만 어느새 따라와 "레나." 거미는 다시 한 번 더 부른다.

 

"왜.. 왜!"

 

틈도 주지 않고 또한 도망갈 곳 없이 구석에 몰아넣자 겁먹은 고양이처럼 날을 세우지만, "레나." 귓가에 속삭이는 목소리에 결국 그녀는 고개를 돌려버린다.

 

"그만.."

 

떨리는 목소리로 중얼거리다 손등으로 입 가린채 올려다보는 레나에게 위도우메이커는 입꼬리를 비틀며 허리를 숙였다.

 

"이름이 어색해?"

 

그 말에 붉어졌던 얼굴은 창백해지고 뛰던 가슴이 팍 내려앉았다. 레나가 휘청거리자 위도우메이커는 팔을 집어넣어 끌어당기며 다시 한 번 속삭였다.

 

"어때. 재밌지?"

 

고스란히 돌려주는게 이리도 재밌을 줄 몰랐지. 갈색 머리 끝을 만져보다 "너도 불러봐. 내 이름." 독촉해보지만 돌아오는건 뺨의 얼얼함뿐이었다.  
자신의 손을 잡고 울먹이는 눈으로 응시하는 그녀에게 웃어준다.

 

"지옥에나 떨어져. 아멜리."

 

저주를 퍼부으며 도망갈 줄 알았거늘, 레나는 품에 안겼다. 위도우메이커는 놀리는 즐거움과 동시에 닿은 피부에서 올라오는 불쾌함에 온 몸이 조이는 고통을 느끼며 뒷걸음질치다 밀쳐낸다.

 

"어차피 떨어지고 남을거야."

 

트레이서는 요즘따라 악몽을 꾼다.  
그녀의 심문은 몇개월 동안 이어졌고, 진전이라고는 그녀의 피부색과 사그라드는 언론에 대한 오버워치 멤버들의 생각뿐이었다.

 

"왜 하필 저에요?"

 

"항상 지켜봤으니까."

 

심장이 뚫리는 날카로운 서늘함에 트레이서는 입술만 깨물었다. 잭 모리슨의 흉 가득한 얼굴에서 걱정이 묻어있다.

 

"옥스턴. 그것 또한 너가 극복해야돼."

 

"제가 모두를 대신해서 극복해야 하는겁니까?"

 

'극복?'

트레이서는 멍하니 닫힌 현관문만 바라보다 문을 열었다.

 

"오늘 늦었네?"

 

불이 다 꺼진 집 안. 현관에 우두커니 서있으면 앞이 보이지 않는 어둠 속에서 차가운 손이 튀어나와 날 끌어당긴다.

 

"임무는 성공적이었다며?"

누구한테 들었냐고 묻지만 답은 돌아오지않았다.

 

"더 밝아졌네."

 

"너가 아는 여자로 돌아가고있지."

레나는 침묵으로 일관한다.  
위도우메이커는 요새 웃음이 많아졌다. 물컵을 매만지던 손을 뻗어 얼어 붙어있는 큰 손을 살짝 잡자 화들짝 놀라며 잡아 빼는 모습에 소리내 웃는다.

 

"귀엽긴."

 

"..나한테 왜 이러는거야?"

저 얼굴을 언제 봤더라.

 

"아멜리."

아. 그 날이구나. 위도우메이커는 천천히 그녀에게로 다가가 고개를 틀었다.

 

"자기."

위도우메이커는 허리를 더욱 숙였다.  
그 말 뒤에 생략 된 것이 무엇인지 알고있다. 그리고 그것이 지금이란걸.

 

몇 초 뿐이던 시간이 길게도 느껴지는 순간이었다.

 

용기없는 여자라고 아멜리는 항상 레나를 그렇게 칭했다. 그의 남편은 아니라고 반박했지만 그녀는 너스레를 떨며 그런가? 말 끝을 흐렸다.

당신이 틀렸어.

아멜리는 용기있는 사람을 탐했지만, 위도우메이커는 용기 없이 맴도는 사람을 탐했다.  
그와 영원한 이별을 고한 날, 위도우메이커는 아멜리에게 물었다.

기분이 어때?

아멜리는 그저 무섭게 위도우메이커를 노려봤고, 총을 쥐었다.

 

레나는 입을 헹구고 또 헹궜다. 그래도 생각나는 그 감촉에 울며 주저앉았다.  
항상 그랬다. 그녀는 항상 그랬다.

 

"제멋대로야."

 

밀어낼 수 있을거란 근거없는 자신감이 되려 입을 닫게 만든 순간, 돌이킬 수 없다 좌절했다.  
위도우메이커는 굳게 닫힌 방문을 조금 바꿔놨지만 다음 날까지 바뀐게 없는 모습과 텅 빈 집에 멍하니 서있을 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 

반복되는 일상은 지루할 수 밖에 없다.  
그리고 익숙해진다.

하지만 트레이서는 여전히 이 생활이 익숙하지않다. 그에 반해 위도우메이커는 익숙해진 모습으로 그녀의 코드네임을 부른다.

돌아보지않는다면 이름을 부른다. 다가가 자연스럽게 허리를 숙이면 부드럽게 받아준다.  
끝난 뒤 항상 욕을 뱉는데 위도우메이커는 그것이 거짓임을 잘 안다.

 

"cherie, 티나는 거짓말. 참 좋네."

 

그러면 레나는 화가 가득한 눈으로 노려본다. 왜 뺨이라도 치지? 같잖은 도발에도 그녀는 바닥만 볼 뿐이다.

 

「관계란, 언제든지 쉽게 틀어질 수 있다.」

 

 

"나 울고 있잖아, 빨리 달래줘."

왜 우는거지? 저것도 세뇌 부작용인가? 레나는 생각했다.  
그녀는 눈물과 어울리지 않다고 생각했는데 꽤나 잘 어울렸다. 하지만 눈물과 맞지않는 이죽이는 저 입은 어색했다. 고쳐 말하면 우는 눈은 그녀랑 어울렸고 이죽이는 입은 모습과 어울리지않다고 해야 정확할 듯 하다.

항상 요구를 해오고 난 그 요구를 들어준다.

울고 있는 위도우메이커에게 가까이 가지 못한채 서있다가 끌어오는 손에 정신을 차렸다. 그제서야 안아주며 어색하게 달래주기 시작하지만 뭘 하는건지 모르겠다는 표정을 짓다가 손이 잡혀 이끌리는대로 움직였다. 눈물을 닦아주고 양 볼을 감싸자 그녀가 속삭였다.

 

"손에 뭐 좀 발라. 거칠다."

 

그리고 입맞춤.

뭘까? 레나는 눈을 감는다.

 

"먼저 하자고 한 건 넌데 왜 더 부끄러워해?"

충동이었다.  
그깟 도발에 넘어가버렸다.  
손톱까지 깎고 기다릴 줄 몰랐고 이렇게 요염하고 야하게 굴 줄 몰랐다.

 

'넘어간다.'

 

손이 질척하다. 레나는 땀범벅 된 머리를 올리려 바람을 불어본다. 위도우메이커의 손이 닿았다. 넘겨주며 또 재수없는 웃음을 흘리는걸 어쩔 수 없이 보게되자 짜증이 올라와 손목을 비틀었다. 교성을 뱉으며 꺾여지는 발등을 두어번 정도 본 거 같다. 아니 그 이상인가.

진이 다 빠지네.

 

"얼른 달래줘."

 

아 또 씰룩이지. 저 재수없는 입꼬리. 레나는 애써 무시하며 다시 손을 움직였다. 그럴수록 감기는 살과 파고드는 차가움에 결국 그녀는 무너져 원망 가득한 눈물을 흘리며 흐느꼈다.

 

"도대체.."

 

몸을 일으켜 턱을 움켜쥐는 위도우메이커의 눈이 빛난다. 흥분이 흥건히 묻어있는 손가락을 흘겨보던 그녀는 천천히 움켜쥔 입술을 쓸었다.

 

"지옥에 떨어질거, 항상 외면했던걸 안고 가볼까해서."

 

"너가 그랬잖아. 책임지라고."

 

레나의 눈이 크게 변하며 손가락을 깨물었다. 도망치려는 그녀의 허리를 휘감고 침대로 내리꽂아 위에 올라타자 성난 짐승처럼 발버둥쳤다. 꺾이는 손을 바로 잡아 입을 틀어막자 눈물이 곱게도 흘러내렸고 위도우메이커는 더욱 입꼬리를 비틀었다. 가장 싫어하는 그 표정을 지으면서 너한테 이렇게 말해줄려고 했어. 

 

"너가 날 이름으로 부른 그 날, 행복하냐고 물었지?"

 

"그때도 지금도 난 행복해."

 

레나는 후회했다. 그리고 떠올렸다. 아무리 술을 먹었어도, 그녀를 사랑했어도 그런 말을 하지 말았어야했다고.

날 이렇게 만든 당신이 책임져야지.

머릿속을 맴도는 그 말을 누르며 아니라고 반박하지만 이미 관계는 부숴졌다.

 

"사랑해."

 

나는 당신을 극복할 수 없다.

 

항상 바라만 봤던 사람아.  
같이 있으면서도 늘 내 것이지 못한 사람아.  
관계란 영원한 것이라 믿었지만, 내가 틀렸다.  
과거의 나는 틀렸다.  
현재의 나도 틀렸다.  
미래의 나도 틀릴 것이다.

**Author's Note:**

> 위도트레


End file.
